gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: March 2011
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest gaming news for March 2011! Nintendo 3DS & Where We Are At... Yesterday, the long awaited Nintendo 3DS was launched to the European audience, surprisingly, two days before those of America and Oceania. Me Love Cars and Elderdragon123 have both purchased a 3DS, with me and Rickygervais222 either considering or saving up the money necessary to purchase one. It was a momentous day for Nintendo, their first attempt at 3D since the failure that was the Virtual Boy. As you may know, Gameopedia has been on Review Freeze since the MaRacey Gaming Awards last Christmas. We have finally archived all of last year's reviews and are now distributing the first of the bi-annual progress checks in articles and reviews. After those are completed, should be sometime next month, we are up and running again for another year. The Administration apologises for the delay and we promise that we will attempt to be up and running in January next year. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 11:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo 3DS Midnight Launch. This is it. The next time I post a bulletin on the news page, I would have got my hands on a metallic aqua blue Nintendo 3DS. Certain stores are opening at midnight to serve gaming-hungry customers their very own 3DS. Keep an eye out for my reviews very soon. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The GAME BAFTA Video Games Awards. Just last night, was this year's The GAME BAFTA Video Games Awards. Presented by well-known comedian, Dara O' Briain and a number of other celebrities, the show provided an entertaining experience. Some of the games to pick up an award were Call of Duty: Black Ops, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Cut the Rope. PlayStation 3 Exclusive Heavy Rain was the highest-winning game of the night, picking up a stunning three awards, one of which, being for Technological Advancement. Mass Effect 2 won Best Game and video game-designing legend, Peter Molyneux won the Fellowship Award, ending the 2-hour-long show. Bring on next year's ceremony! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sony's Struggle After The Japan Disaster. Following the earthquake and tsunami which devastated Japan's population earlier in the month, Sony have announced the closure of 6 factories involved in the development of Blu-Ray Discs and other items. Whether this is temporary or permanent is another question. However, Sony have also announced the delaying of upcoming release MotorStorm: Apocalypse out of respect for those affected by the natural disasters in New Zealand and the UK. We can only hope for the best for those in Japan and a speedy recovery. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Japan Crisis & How It Will Affect Nintendo. Less than a month after the Japanese release of the Nintendo 3DS, Japan, one of the worlds largest economies and the centre of the gaming industry has suffered a natural disaster and is tetering on the edge of a nuclear crisis. An earthquake in Japan cause an explosion at the Fukushima power plant and cause a tsunami that took thousands of lives. Over 100 of the world's countries have lended aide and the Japanes Ambassador to the UK has said that he and his country are extremely greatful for our support. Nintendo president, Satoru Iwata, has said that Nintendo headquarters is sae and no personnel have been injured and that they intend to continue normal operations. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC)